Oh, Brother Dear
by RosemaryThief
Summary: Amelia Gold had nobody in her life, that is, besides her older brother Tim. However when Tim get's stuck inside SAO, Amelia has no idea how to save him! Except by going in after him. Now she faces bosses, murderers, monsters and even love in order to find and save her older sibling. "Oh brother dear, you should have known this was coming." Oc with original characters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO**

It was all over the news. Even after a year you would think that the topic on the channels and news reports would change, but not this time. The same story still stung the hearts of thousands of people across the earth, and there wasn't any chance that the damages would heal any time soon. Everyone lost somebody they loved that fateful day when thousands were locked inside virtual space and time called Sword Art Online. And for Amelia Gold it was her dearest brother Timothy.

It had been a year since Amelia watched her brother log onto the game never to come back out again. When she heard the news, she instantly rushed to her brother's side, but she knew he couldn't hear her cries. He was in another world completely, leaving her all by herself. The two didn't have any parents, and Amelia thought this was one of the reasons that Tim always logged onto virtual games. This really didn't bother the girl though; after all sometimes she would even play a game or two with him. And even though he teased her about it, Tim really did like it when she would get on with him. After all they were partners, Tim and Amelia! Those two are all that mattered to each other, and you never heard one's name without the other.

When she heard that Sword Art Online came out, she was ecstatic! And she instantly wanted to go and buy a Nerve Gear and a copy for herself! But, sadly budget made it where only one copy could be bought, and Amelia didn't want to rain on her brother's parade. So she said she would play it on days he couldn't. She was happy for her brother, but a bit sad she couldn't try it herself.

_"Ironic,"_ She thought to herself. The one time she decided to let her brother be happy it turned out to be a death trap. The girl sighed as she kicked a rock on the side of the road. A year, a whole year without her partner, the one person she cared about, and she didn't know if she could take anymore.

_"We're sorry for your loss." "They'll be okay!" "Your brother's strong, he'll make it through."_

Everybody came and tried to comfort her after the accident, but they didn't know how she felt, and she found that after the accident all of their fake comforts only left a bitter taste in her mouth. Soon, she found herself drifting away from all of their friends and neighbors.

They didn't know what it was like. Without Tim in her life there was nobody who understood her. But she also learned a lesson through the hardships. You never know when somebody you love will be taken away from you.

Amelia thought long and hard about that saying. Tim was taken away from her. By an online game, and even though she knew there was nothing she could do, she couldn't help but feel guilty and like it was all her fault.

"What should I do brother?" She asked out loud looking up at the sky. She had no clue except to keep walking towards the room where her brother laid in a comatose like state.

She couldn't pay for any expensive hospitals like many of the Sword Art Online victims had. Instead she paid a small run-down family owned clinic not far from her house to take care of Timothy. Amelia didn't trust those big fancy hospitals anyways. The family that owned the clinic had many special rooms that held the victims of the virtual game. It was nice, clean and friendly. Plus she trusted the family that lived there. She went to school with one of their daughters, Trix Nomiga, whom also had a friend trapped inside SAO.

Trix was one of the only people who truly knew how Amelia felt, and the two quickly found themselves becoming friends through the hardships they felt. Amelia visiting the hospital every few days to check on her brother, bumped into Trix quite a lot while she worked in the clinic sweeping floors and such.

"Oh, Amelia!" Trix said looking up at her friend who entered the front doors on the nice clinic.

"Hey Trix." Amelia said with a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was the most she could offer her friend at the current moment.

"Have you heard the news?" Trix asked with a grin.

"What news?" Amelia asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Apparently during the Easter Special inside the game, there is an event that will allow a player to e-mail one person outside the game if they beat the special boss on the 50th floor!" Trix exclaimed twirling in happiness.

"How do they know that?" Amelia asked a skeptical look appearing on her face. After all, it wasn't like they had contact inside with anybody inside of the game.

"Apparently one of the beta testers had a hard copy of the manual and it was on the bonus pages." Trix said with glee running up and hugging her best friend.

"…" Amelia stayed in silence as the news sunk in. Her brother…might be able to contact her?!

"Amelia?" Trix asked letting go of her and looking at her friend with a fearful look on her face. Was it something she said? She knew that it was hard for the girl, but this was good news. Their friends might finally be able to contact the real world!

"THEN HE BETTER FIGHT HIS BUTT OFF!" Amelia exclaimed, determination sweeping of her face. "If he doesn't beat that boss I'll never forgive him."

"HAHAHA! That's the spirit." Trix laughed. "By the way you were coming to see him correct?"

"Yeah, I brought him more flowers." Amelia said holding up a bouquet of bright yellow colored flowers.

"But I thought he hated flowers because they made him have allergies." Trix asked with a frown. "I also thought he hated bright colors."

"He does. He hates both of them. That's precisely why I got them. If he wakes up I want it to annoy the heck out of him." Amelia said with a grin as Trix laughed.

"Hehehehehe, I should do that too! My friend hate's the color purple. Maybe I should get her some purple flowers as well." Trix laughed as the two walked into a long hall-like room with rows of beds lining the walls all patients from the SAO accident. The room was completely white and the windows at the end of the hall let the light shine in.

Amelia made her way over to the bed where her brother was. His blonde hair had grown over the year, and if she could take the helmet off she would have cut it a long time ago. It hurt her each time she saw her brother in his weak frail state, and yet there wasn't anything she could do. Sighing she went over to the stand beside him and changed his flowers. A small grin made it's way on her face as she stared at the small yellow petals. He really did hate yellow. But of course it's not like he would see them. He might never see them…

Suddenly tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She hated this. The feeling of being useless, but there wasn't anything she could do…right?

Suddenly an idea formed in her head. Maybe there was something she could, but she let out a hollow laugh.

No, she couldn't do _that._

_That _was impossible.

After all SAO was outlawed….

But then again she knew a few people who had a copy…

NO! There was no way she was going to Sword Art Online!

She couldn't do _that_…Right?!

...

...

...

She was **TOTALLY** going to Sword Art Online.


End file.
